1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a mesh generating apparatus, method and computer-readable medium, and an image processing apparatus, method and computer-readable medium, and more particularly, to a mesh generating apparatus, method and computer-readable medium, and an image processing apparatus, method and computer-readable medium that may perform object modeling using a single color image and a single depth image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An area of an object seen from a viewpoint and represented by a depth image and a corresponding color image is different from the same area of the object seen from another viewpoint and represented by another depth image and a corresponding color image. Thus, when a viewpoint from which an object is seen is changed, a portion not shown before the viewpoint is changed may be shown. Thus, to provide a more realistic three-dimensional (3D) image, there is a demand for a depth image and a color image seen from a predetermined viewpoint between before a change and after a change in the viewpoint from which the object is seen.